


After Practice

by LHsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Best Friends, Breakfast, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHsmut/pseuds/LHsmut
Summary: Harry and Louis are best friends, that mess around here and there.





	After Practice

Sweat running down faces to the ground. The echo of balls dribbling fills the open room. Feet pounding rapidly against the ground. A tall, silent brunette shoots from the three point line. Hands shoot up, attempting to stop the ball from making it into the hoop.

Green eyes watch in adoration as the ball goes through the hoop effortlessly. The coach blows the whistle and dismisses the boys. As they pack up in the locker room, the Brunette felt eyes on him. Turning his head slightly he saw Green orbs staring his direction. Following his eyes, he noticed that he was staring hungrily at his ass.

The brunette sauntered over to the Curly haired male, leaning over him to lean against the locker. "You. Me. Home in 30." He whispered into his companions ear. Looking at Louis in shock, Harry blushed, looking away nodding. Louis licked his lips before strutting away to finish changing and packing up his sweaty uniform.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor, rushing to finish up, knowing that if he was late he would be 'punished.' For the rest of the time he was in the locker-room, he felt those same eyes on him.

~

Sitting at the bus stop, Harry thinks back to what happened in the locker-room. Blushing, he looks to the old lady sitting on the bench trying to stop the erection he could feel coming on. But the more he tried to prevent it, the more those invasive fantasies of what would happen when he got back to his apartment would knock down the walls he kept trying to build up to keep them out.

After what felt like years of erotic thoughts, the bus finally showed up, making Harry sigh in relief. He stood up to help the elderly lady into the bus, only to realize just how hard he had gotten. He awkwardly shuffled towards the lady and offered her a hand to help her into the bus. She grabbed her purse and latched onto his arm as he helps her up the stairs of the bus. They both put their money into the box and he helped her find a seat in the slightly crowded bus. As soon as he helped her into her seat, he found a seat towards the back of the bus by himself.

Once seated he grabbed his phone, put his earbuds in, and waited to get to his stop. After two stops, the bus finally pulled to Harry's apartment block. He grabbed his bag and walked to the front. He bid the driver farewell, and got off. He climbed the stairs up to the third floor and walked down the hall, stopping at the door marked 327. He got out his keys, unlocking the door and walking into the barely lit room. He set down his gym bag and reached for the light switch. He was unable to turn the lights on though, because of the body that slammed into him, pinning him to the wall.

Louis kissed the Curly Haired boy urgently, trying to press his body to every inch of his lover's body. Grinding his pelvis into Harry's, he pulled back from the kiss and said in a low voice, "You seem excited." Immediately after stating this, Louis attacked Harry's neck, biting and sucking as he pleased. This course of action caused Harry to moan out his best friend's name, biting his lip to keep from getting too loud. Louis, seeing this, sucked harder on the spot he knew to be his 'soft spot' trying to get him to moan his name louder.

"Sh-shit, Lou!" Harry exclaimed, tilting his head farther to the side to let Louis more access to his neck. Louis eventually pulled away from the now tender spot, and upon seeing how red it was, placed a soft kiss to the mark of affection.

Looking Harry in the eye, Louis pulled away from the embrace, placed a chaste kiss on his lips and sauntered off to the bedroom, turning in the doorway to glance at Harry, a playful lust in his eyes.

Letting out a sigh, Harry knew it was going to be a long night.

~

Lying on the bed, Harry moaned into his lover's mouth as his thigh grazed his crotch. Panting in anticipation, Harry grabbed at Louis' neck trying to pull him as close as he could. Pulling his head down, Harry whispered gently into his ear, "Louis, quit being such a tease and just take me already." In response to his impatient request, Louis smirks and leans down to look his lover in the eyes and mumbles;

"Not until you shower, you smell." He pulled away from Harry, giving him a cheeky smile before walking off towards the bathroom. Before Harry could even realize what was happening, he heard the shower begin to run. Shaking off the stupor of what had just happened, Harry got had rushed to the bathroom. When he entered, he saw an undressing Louis with his back facing him. When Louis finished undressing, he quickly stepped into the shower before facing Harry.

"Are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there?" Quickly, Harry pulls off his clothes. His pant leg however, gets stuck on his foot, tripping him. "Fuck!" He yelps, shoving his hands in front of him to catch himself. Chuckling, Louis turns away from him. Harry glares at him, " Well fuck you." he grumbles standing up and kicking the pants away from him. "Oh, you're gonna in a sec." Louis taunts from the shower. Harry walks over to the glass shower door, blushing and mumbling "Shut up," as he joins his friend in the shower.

~

After they both had finished washing their hair, Louis grabbed the body wash, squirted some onto his hand, and began to slather it on Harry. Feeling something mildly cold on his back, Harry jumped and turned his head towards a stoned-faced Louis, who continued to rub soap onto Harry. Said man soon jumped again when the brunette's fingers came in contact with his nipple. Raising an eyebrow at the Curly haired man, but not questioning it. Harry became increasingly aware of where his partner's hands roamed on his chest. "Lou," he moaned out as his felt his fingers graze nipple. Louis grunted, rubbing himself on his lover's backside. His right hand continues to play with his nipple while his left travels to the small of his back down to his ass. He fondles with Harry's ass before he moves to run along the rim of his asshole.

harry shudders at the feeling, letting out a sound similar to a purr. Arching his back, Harry's hands lurch forward to steady himself on the wall of the shower. His eyes slam shut and his head lurches upwards as he feels his lover's finger push through the circular muscle. He pushes himself towards Louis' hand, feeling his finger twist and curl inside of him. He pulls and pushes his finger in and out of Harry's ass and soon enough he adds another finger, loosening him up just a little bit more. He thrusts his fingers a bit more slipping in a third finger. Louis begins to kiss the back of his neck, down his back and to his ass. Finally pulling his fingers out, he quickly replaced his mouth and tongue.

Arching his back, he groans out his best friend's name, "louuu!" Harry's eyes shoot open and then slowly flutter shut. He breaths out, trying to keep his voice steady as he begs Louis to stop teasing him. Louis just continues on with his pace, humming just to mess with Harry. Groaning Harry reaches an arm down towards Louis' head, threading his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

Groaning and moaning as he felt his lover's tongue dash in and out of him, he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a knot begin to form in his lower stomach. Gasping, he calls out his friends name, "Lou, I'm getting close" Louis, taking note of this, however, not seeming to care, began to pick up his pace, moving his tongue faster. He reaches around and grasps his lover's cock. Slowly, he began to move his hand around his dick, picking up pace in time with his tongue.

Hearing Harry begin to moan louder, Louis knew he was close to the edge. Abruptly, he pulled away, leaving both Harry's cock and hole twitching for more. Straightening up, Harry turns around and lightly hits Louis' chest. "You fucking dick..." He blushed looking down, knowing what Louis was going to say next. "You have to beg for it. You should know this by now." Quickly, Louis turn off the shower head and stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a towel. He hands Harry a towel as he wraps one around his waist, laying one across his shoulders to catch any falling droplets of water from his hair.

Walking off towards the bedroom, Harry wraps his towel around his waist trailing after Louis, watching his every move. Louis gestures towards the bed, telling him to lay down. They meet on the bed, both still hard from the previous incident in the shower. Louis grabbed Harry by the waist, taking off his towel. Harry closes his eyes in anticipation...only to slowly open them back up when he only felt the towel being rubbed and patted on his still damp body.

He stares at his lover with questioning eyes, to which responds only with, "Foreplay.." and he can practically hear the dry amusement in his voice. Rolling his eyes at Louis, Harry grabs at the towel hanging from Louis' neck, pulling him down and into a kiss. Smirking into the kiss, Louis slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, which he greedily accepted. Taking total control of the kiss, Louis reaches over Harry to the nightstand. He fiddles with the drawer until it opens, grabbing the bottle of lube that was stored inside. Along with the lube is a condom.

Pulling away, Louis squeezes a significant amount of lube onto his fingers. Gently spreading Harry's legs, he looks him directly in the eyes, as if asking permission. Blushing, he looked away nodding. Louis smiled softly at his best friend and his adorable habits of getting flustered no matter how many times they did this. He tenderly circled the muscle which was loose enough for two fingers but still needs to be loosened up some more. He easily slips in two and quickly adds in the third, twisting and wiggling to quickly get the job done. He continues on this pace, making sure to leave no spot inside his lover untouched.

When he felt he had been loosened up enough, he pulled his fingers out, hearing, once again, his lover whimper at the loss of pressure. Louis opens the condom wrapper with his teeth, tearing it open and put it on. He positioned himself to enter Harry. "I'm putting it in, okay?" Harry closes his eyes, preparing himself, and nods. A quick thrust of his hips is all it takes and he's inside of his best friend.

Harry groans out in pain, "I know, I'm sorry." Louis Says as he leans over and places kisses all over Harry's face. "I'll go slow." He promises. He slowly pulls out so that only the tip is still inside, and than slowly pushes back inside. He repeats this process until Harry no longer feels any pain and is practically begging him to go faster. He does one last slow thrust before finally caving into Harry's wishes, and begins to pick up the pacing of his thrusts.

The faster he goes the more wanting his lover's moans become. He quickly covers his mouth, trying to muffle his moans. As soon as Louis saw this, however, he grabbed Harry's hands, intertwining their fingers. As a punishment of sorts for trying to keep Louis from hearing his moans, Louis begins to thrust harder, deeper, and faster, eliciting a loud, high-pitched yelp from Harry, followed by louder moans.

Louis is able to keep up this pace for some time, but as soon as he hears Harry's yelps, saying that he was close, and felt his walls begin to clench around him, he finally begins to feel familiar knot forming in his stomach. "Lou, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Louis' pace begins to falter as they both race towards climax. "Louuiss!" Harry practically screams out as he reaches his climax, cumming all over his own chest. Louis is not far behind, cumming soon after a few more hard thrusts.

Louis slowly pulls out and collapses on top of Harry's chest. He rolls off of him and pulls Harry onto his chest. After a few minutes of snuggling, Harry begins to giggle. Louis glances down at Harry with a questioning gaze. "It's just that..." he breaks off in another fit of giggles. A few minutes later, after he finally calms down, he continues, "We're dirty again." Louis just shakes his head and kisses the top of Harry's head. "You're tired, go to sleep." And with that they both drift off to sleep.

~

The loud buzzing of a phone is what wakes Harry up. He looks around and realizes that it's an alarm he set to tell him to study for that upcoming test. He gets up and checks the time: 6:35. God, why did he want to get up this early just to study. He quickly begins to realize that he hadn't cleaned up after sex and now he has dried cum on his chest. 'Gross.' He sluggishly trudges towards the bathroom and starts the shower up. He rinses off quickly and gets out before the sound of the shower could wake up Louis.

He walks into the kitchen and decides he would make Louis breakfast and to feed it to him in bed. As quiet as possible, he gets out everything he need to make French toast, eggs, and sausage.

~

Louis wakes as he feels the covers shift and soon he hears the shower running. Quietly groaning, he turns over and pretends to still be asleep, wanting to return to his dream. After about 20 minutes of unsuccessfully trying to return to his dream, he decides he should get up and check on Harry. He pushes the covers off and swings his feet off the bed, wincing when his feet hit the cold ground. He walk into the kitchen and sees Harry making breakfast in nothing but an apron. He sneakily tip-toes behind him and wraps his around him. He kisses his neck as he feels Harry tense under his embrace. "What's cookin' good lookin'" and even though Harry can't see his face, he can hear that goofy grin of his plastered on his face. Blushing, he chides himself for getting flustered over something so cheesy. "Why are you like this?" Is all he can say in his flustered state.

Placing a kiss on Harry's cheek, Louis lets go of him and leans on the counter next to him. "So, what're you doing?" He asks. "Well, obviously, I'm making breakfast. But before you came out here I was gonna make you breakfast in bed." "Aww, babe." For once, Harry achieved something he didn't think possible, he made Louis blush. "Lou, go clean yourself up. I'll finish this up here and than we can cuddle before I have to study." Louis groans, "Why do you have to study, it's Saturday, Haz." He frowns at him. "Please don't study. Let's just stay in and watch Netflix in bed." Louis begs with a minuscule pout on his lips. 'Jesus, what is today? Both blushing and pouting?' Harry thinks to himself. Quickly, he gives in, never having seen the male pout about anything before. "Fine, but seriously go take a shower." He shoos him off so he can finish cooking in peace.

Watching as Louis walks off the bathroom to clean up, he can't help the gentle smile that appears on his face as he thinks about how lucky he is to be in love with his best friend.


End file.
